tales_of_alestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Feywild
Cosmology The Feywilds is a realm that exists parallel to the material plane. It is like a mirror that curves and distorts the natural world of the material plane to an extreme in the Feywilds. If a forest exists in the material plane then a much larger forest, with taller, thicker and healthier trees exists in the Feywilds. The best way to describe the Feywilds itself is as an ocean. When you enter it’s lands from the portals that exist into it you are in the shallow part of the world. The deeper you go the larger the environment becomes and the larger the creatures you will encounter. The people off the Feywild are also shaped by their lands. An eladrin of winter that steps into the summer courts lands will find themselves having a sunnier disposition to the world, they will become aggressive and filled with energy, but may also become distressed and conflicted with these new emotions that oppose who they are. The archfey are the feywild personified. Both their form and personality are shaped by their environment. The king of frost, for example, usually shows himself to travelers as an extremely tall, unusually pale humanoid male, with a cold, dark personality. ''' '''History The Feywild has existed for as long as the world has existed. It came into being at the same time and has always been a reflection of it. However its inhabitants took longer to form. The first creatures to form where small balls of pollen and plants with a strong connection to their land. Then as the material world evolved so did this world. These plants began to take on similar forms to that of the humanoids which came to dominate the world. Dryads and water nymphs were the first true fey creatures and from them came the most powerful of the fey. Though only summer and winter existed and this reflected in Alestria. Blistering hot summers would dominate the land for half the year while a freezing cold would suddenly trample the lush growth of summer the other half. The archfey of these powers were in their early stages of development and once they matured learned to temper their strong emotions. For the archfey are linked to their plane and the plane in time became linked to them. Each of these powerful beings began to gather the creatures of their lands and formed courts. Which are not so different to the kingdoms of the material world. One with a queen of summer and the other with a king of frost. The king and queen of these realms began to create their own laws and where summer met winter conflict began to arise. Tensions bubbled and the feywild was on the bring of all out war. But something amazing happened. Each side met and decided that war would be catastrophic for everyone and so they signed a treaty. One that acknowledged both summer and winter. The inhabitants of Alestria felt this the most when the most boiling of summers became a gentle warmth and the bitterest of winters became a soft chill with calm snow fall. So the courts would meet together to discuss the terms of where their laws would extend. In time the King of Frost and a maiden of summer fell in love and he took her for his mistress. From this was birthed two new children. Each with the power of archfeys but a combination of summer and winter. At first these children were being raised with their mother but their rivalry and bitter hatred of each other grew. So they were separated and one joined the winter court. But even when so far apart each was bent on causing the other as much suffering as possible. It seemed as though these twins were destined to hate each other. They each garnered power and respect in the courts of summer and winter until finally they both left taking a large portion of each court with them and established their own domains. Spring declared war when he passed a law that would slow summers descent into winter, essentially extending summers reign. Autumn would not stand for this and she made a law that did the same but in reverse. Spring declared she did not have the right and used this an opportunity to declare war. So it has been for centuries. Summer and winter living in peace, while autumn and spring each try to destroy the other. Relationship with Alestria You can travel from Alestria to the Feywild through specific places where the veil between the planes is thin. These places are called Fey Crossings, and they include caverns, fairy circles, shallow lakes, sacred trees, etc. These fey crossings aren’t active at all times, one must know the time that these portals are active, and the conditions are sometimes too specific to keep track of them.